


Kept Distant

by voleuse



Category: Bones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The whole country was sleeping.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Distant

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S3. Title and summary adapted from Seamus Heaney's _The Toome Road_.

Camille set her coffee on the lounge's table before slumping into the sofa, the weight of so many days settling in her limbs like lead. She tipped her head back and stared at the metal beams criss-crossing beneath the roof, and she told herself it was the shine of the lights that brought tears to her eyes.

"Finished your meeting with Goodman?" Angela asked, and Camille raised her head to smile at her.

"Yeah," she replied. "It was really," she paused. "It was."

"Goodman liked Zack," Angela said, picking up Camille's coffee before settling beside her. "It must be even worse for him, putting on a face for the press conferences."

"Thanks." Camille accepted her proffered mug. She took a sip; it scalded her. "He's keeping it together well." She took another sip. "Better than I am."

Angela slipped a hand against Camille's knee, a quick, comforting rub. "Hey, at least you didn't make Caroline throw her briefcase at you."

"Hodgins dodged it quickly," Camille remembered. "That was pretty impressive." She looked at Angela. "Please don't take that as an opportunity for innuendo."

Angela laughed, and Camille laughed, clutching her mug with two hands so the coffee wouldn't spill. The sound echoed through the lab, and then Hodgins shouted, "Some of us are trying to solve crime down here!"

Camilla managed to stifle herself, gasping for air, watching Angela press her fingers against her mouth.

Then silence, aside from the occasional murmur and clatter from below, descended again.

"Hey," Camille finally said, "what are you doing after work?"

Angela tilted her head. "We should go out and get drunk off our asses."

"Exactly my thought." Camille bit her lip. "Do you think we should invite Doctor Brennan?"

"Trust me," Angela said, "she makes a kick-ass designated driver."

"Excellent," Camille replied. "After six?"

Angela tapped Camille's mug and grinned, and sauntered to the railing to call for Brennan.


End file.
